


An unfortunate misunderstanding?

by AkashiAlice



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: Basically Dex is trying to find a way to relax Isaac and stumbles across a book describing a sexual act. He thinks that it might help. This accidental mistake might spark something interesting between the two further down the line.
Relationships: Dex/Isaac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	An unfortunate misunderstanding?

It’s been quite some time since Isaac arrived on the Moon. All he could think about was how to save Cassius, continuing to loath every day the fact that he allowed himself to come there in the first place. He knew there was no way he could have predicted the future but at the same time he found it impossible to stop blaming himself. Not to mention that he spent every day lying to the other moondwellers, trying to prolong his research as much as possible. His body wasn’t even adjusted to living on the Moon quite yet and all of the mental stress from everything he had to deal with was just draining him. He only had his robot to talk to, Raybury, his only sign of sanity in that place. From time to time, Dex would drop by to ask him about his progress. Dex was showing great interest in Isaac’s works, praising him to quite a surprising level. Of course, Isaac didn’t really know what to make of it as he didn’t have the time nor the mental capacity to think about that as well. But eventually Dex himself started to notice that something was wrong with Isaac. Surely, moondwellers such as himself were used to not feeling emotions but the expression on Isaac’s face was not exactly devoid of emotions, it was rather apathetic, lacking any sort of glint. He didn’t know why but Dex found himself quite bothered by that. _Perhaps he’s not satisfied by the research?_ He thought as he decided to give Isaac more time. Nothing was changing, however. _If only I could peak into Isaac’s brain…_ That was impossible at the moment. As he was passing by a storage room, Dex suddenly got an idea. Inside they were keeping all sorts of things they took from fossildwellers, an archive they were using to analyze their behavior. He looked around, wondering if anything could explain Isaac’s behavior. He had been living there for a long time, after all. That’s how he stumbled across a certain book. After reading it and grasping the meaning behind its pages, Dex reached the conclusion that Isaac was probably just tired and needed a way to relax. And so he took it upon himself to offer him some much needed help. Dex headed to Isaac the very next day, ready to try out what he had just learned.

“Isaac… Splendid work as usual. The moondwellers couldn’t be more with pleased with your achievements.” He said, as usual, when he came there. However, his remarks were only met by Isaac’s dead expression. _Same as usual, huh._

“Haha… Is that so?” He replied awkwardly, his mind running miles per hour trying to figure out ways to lie and deceive the rest so that he could eventually save Cassius. But something surprising happened. Isaac saw Dex leaning closer.

“You… are acting kind of odd. I was wondering if you’re too stressed out or anything.” He glanced at Isaac’s figure from up close for the first time. _He seems so frail. So unfitting for a moondweller. Is there any strength left in that body?_ “I think I know a good way to relax your body. So leave it all up to me.”

“Ah… Eh? No, I am fine, really…” Isaac glanced back at Dex with worry, although he knew it would be difficult to refuse whatever came next. However, never in a million years did he expect Dex to close the distance between them with a kiss. The shock was so large that his body inevitably jolted backwards, causing Dex’s muscular arm to sneak behind it for support. “…! Ngh…!” Of course, he struggled to break free but stood no chance against the other man.

“…Mm.” _The book said to start by pressing my lips against the other person’s. And then use my tongue to… Oh? He’s resisting but…_ It was no difficult matter for Dex to use his free hand and gently pull Isaac’s chin downwards, opening his mouth wide enough for his tongue to fit inside. As they were kissing, Dex’s rough breath was tickling the inside of Isaac’s mouth, a sense of disgust causing him to choke. But Dex persisted, violating Isaac’s tongue with no restrains. “Mmnh…” He bit softly on his lips, his hand slowly leaning around his neck and under his ear, holding him in place.

Isaac couldn’t tell for how long Dex’s kisses persisted but he was starting to lose strength in his body. Perhaps the lack of air was causing him to feel light headed. Now leaned against the table, the hand which was on his back made its way to his chest instead, slowly feeling his curves as they kissed. “Mmmgnhhh…! Nghhh… Mghh…” Perhaps awakening his senses once again, Isaac remembered his intention to fight back. He mustered all of his strength and tugged onto Dex’s arm, the one tightly grasping his face. “D-D… Ahhh…” But that only offered Dex more access to his body as he didn’t waste any more time to quickly unbutton his shirt. Well, he was rather pulling it apart with his sheer strength, the buttons standing no chance against him. Once Isaac felt Dex caressing his skin, he realized just in how much danger he was, his mind overwhelmed with both fear and foreign sensations. Isaac had refused to continue his generation until he made his way to the Moon and so he was the least experienced in that area.

Dex could feel him tremble and tussle against the weight of his body and so he finally broke the kiss, to soothe his partner for a little bit. “What’s wrong? I thought fossildwellers do stuff such as this to relax and forget about the stress. And yet you look a little worse than usual. Just enjoy it, don’t fight it.”

“D-Dex… Why are you doing something like… Eh? Ah… W-What…” Once again, his mind was racing almost just as much as his heart, not even knowing what thought to focus on. _How could such a misunderstanding even happen? I knew moondwellers don’t know a lot about us but going so far just to relax me is a little… I don’t even what to do or how to explain._ “N-No, Dex. I appreciate it b-but this is… We should…” He was barely able to muster a couple words without stuttering. After having been kissed for so long, both his mind and body were already numb.

“We should what? You’re obviously bothered by something. Like I said, just let me take care of everything. I am sure you’ll enjoy it in the end. Leave your body to me.” Dex said, glancing straight into his eyes. Isaac could only face him back with doubt and anxiety. _After all, he really is frail. His body is a mess. He’ll need a lot of help to make it out here. The book also mentions a couple tricks for a more pleasurable interlude. Let’s try those next. Maybe he’ll finally be able to relax._ Dex pressed himself forward, one hand supporting his body against the desk. After taking another look at Isaac’s messy display, he leaned closer, gently laying a kiss on the side of his neck.

“Haah… D-Dex, please… Don’t…” Isaac glanced away, feeling instantly suffocated by Dex’s large body pushing against his own. But Dex continued, his kisses moving lower and lower. They felt cold to the touch but were setting his skin on fire nonetheless. In fact, all of Dex’s movements and shifting were starting to gather in one place. It became clear to him that he wouldn’t be able to endure for much longer. He couldn’t control his own reactions. “Ahh… H-Hahh… Ahhh…” Dex kissed and nibbled down his chest at random, Isaac arching his back in return. “Ahhh…” Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes, maybe because of his fear or rather because he was feeling teased in some way. Isaac couldn’t understand his own feelings anymore. Dex’s eyes laid on one of Isaac’s nipples. _This should be a good spot to touch, according to the book. But I don’t really feel like putting my mouth on that. Would it really make Isaac feel that much better? Hmm…_ Before he could probe that theory, Dex’s thumb pressed against the red dot, glancing at Isaac from below. He then noticed the teary eyes and the sullen expression on his face, almost pleading for something. He found it highly illogical but there was something almost appealing about that. What started as a plan to relax Isaac, has turned into something he was starting to desire. He moved one of his hands to his other nipple, pinching it as well. He eventually started to notice how the tip was hardening. _This is a good sign, right? Maybe I should, after all…_ Dex closed his eyes, opening his mouth and sucking Isaac’s nipple inside. “Ahhh! Ha-ahh… Aaahh…” Instantly, the response he got ~~back~~ intensified, suggesting him to continue. And so he did, applying more pressure and even biting on it softly. On the other side, he was rubbing his nipple between two of his fingers, as he had read. Isaac found the stimulation hard to bear, instinctively starting to focus on pushing Dex off him. One of his hands was pushing against his shoulder while the other rested in Dex’s hair, pulling on it. But just like before, Isaac’s force was doing nothing against the other man. Instead, he was only making his situation worse. The more he struggled, the more Dex was applying force, sometimes painfully squeezing his nipples. More tears fell down his cheeks. “Haaa-ahhh… Ahhh… D-Dex… N-No… More… Haah…” _What am I going to do? What will happen to me? I can’t possibly get him to stop. I’ve never wished for such a thing to happen. Someone…_ “Ahhh…” He took a deep breath. The hair around his fingers was soft. He could feel under his palm every time Dex was moving his head back and forth, only forcing him to think of what was happening to him right then. Eventually, he ended up glancing at Dex’s face, his face while he was sucking his nipple. It was a surprisingly calm face, as if he was the only one bothered but what was going on.

Dex opened his eyes, glancing back at Isaac. _It appears that he had calmed down a little. He’s not trying to run away anymore. Still, being stared at while this is happening is sort of weird. I am the one in charge of Isaac right now. That’s right… We still have much more to do. I wonder what sort of funny expressions he’ll show me next?_

Although Isaac wasn’t struggling anymore, he increasingly became aware of a certain warmth or itch further down his body. A certain place had been begging for attention. But Dex didn’t seem as if he planned on moving quite yet. Isaac’s body had begun to ache. “Ahhh… D-Dex… P-Please… Haa-ahhh… Nghh… I-I c-can’t…” _Maybe… Maybe I am making a big deal out of nothing. After all, this won’t hurt me. He said it was for me to relax in the first place. Should I try to enjoy it? But… It’s Dex we’re talking about. Something about this is very wrong._

It wasn’t just Isaac who had been pushed to the brim. Dex himself was starting to notice it himself. _What an unusual direction. Well, this was vital for this operation to function but I never thought it will happen this way. It’s about time I can continue with this._ Finally, Dex freed Isaac’s nipple from his tight embrace, a string of saliva still connecting the two. The skin around it was dark in colour, a sign of a fresh hickey. Isaac’s cries returned at the realization that Dex had marked his body in such a lewd way. “Nghh… Ah!” Dex carelessly lifted him up, throwing Isaac on the couch they had in the very same room. Then Dex sat on top of him, ready to continue the treatment. _Then next, I should remove the rest of the clothing._ He unbuckled Isaac’s pants, easily taking them off. Isaac flinched at the coldness he felt without his clothes on. When Dex went on to remove his underwear as well, he had a surprise. Isaac already had an erection and it was straight up in his face. _The book didn’t mention this. They described a different type of… organ? I suppose Isaac is made the same as me. Somehow I feel like I should have seen that coming. But I don’t know what to do in this situation. Hm? It seems there is a hole after all. I should be able to use this one just the same. But what about the rest? Compared to what I read, his organ is long, soft and has a pink tip. I remember that the other one had a certain pink skin that was more sensitive. I wonder if this is also the case._ Isaac’s cheeks were starting to flush red as Dex had been doing nothing else but stare down at him the whole time. He found the passage of time incredibly difficult, the pressure rising each second passed by. Not to mention that he was yearning to be touched. “Tell me if this feels good, Isaac.” He repeated a line he previously read as his finger rubbed against the tip of his penis.

“Ahhh…! Haahhh… Haa…” Isaac, who had been craving any sort of touch for a while, was instantly ecstatic, whether he wanted to admit it or not. “Ahh… Haahh… Ahh… Ahh…” Although his tip was indeed sensitive, the stimulation was merely teasing him. Dex didn’t quite know how to satisfy a man and so all Isaac could do was let himself be teased on end. _He’s a little clumsy. There is no way I will be able to… It’s not like I even want that but…_ “Hahh…”

Precum was starting to leak, coating Dex’s fingers in the sticky substance. _Isaac’s… love juice. That’s how this liquid mass was called._ _I don’t like the way it feels but I am supposed to use this to loosen up the inside, right?_ In a snap, Dex firmly spread Isaac’s legs apart, lifting him up slightly to take a look at his hole. “I’m going to put some fingers in.” He announced, as deadpan as usual.

Isaac on the other hand felt heavily embarrassed, piercing the story bit by bit. _Did he read or hear something about the ways human have s-sex and thought it was something we do to relax? Not to mention, I am the wrong gender! Or rather he is the wrong gender… Oh, fucking Moon. How am I ever going to get out of this one? I am so embarrassed I could die._ All he could do was nod, hoping it would all end soon enough. He then felt the piercing pain of Dex’s fingers being forcefully shoved inside. “Haahh! D-Dex… it h-hurts… it hurts… Ahhh… S-Slowe…r…” Dex didn’t grasp the fact that his fingers were practically larger than a human’s and two was definitely overkill for someone without experience. But he did know something about curving them which ironically did help him find Isaac’s sweet spot quite fast. “Haah! Ahhhh… A-Aahh... D-Dex…” Pain and pleasure mixed together as Dex was moving his fingers inside, up and down, to a speed which he wasn’t even aware of. “Haahh... Ahhh...” Eventually even the pain was starting to dissipate. Isaac’s body finally relaxed, allowing them to go even deeper inside, while he felt the pleasure all the way to the tip of his toes. His back was fully arched and between the tears and his own stubbornness, Isaac was truly feeling on top of the world. “Hah…” But it all ended before he could have his final release. When he opened his eyes from his earlier fantasy, he saw Dex undoing his own belt and taking off his pants as well as undergarments in a hurry. He was holding his own throbbing penis and glancing at Isaac with a different expression than before. That time, Isaac could swear Dex had all the intentions of eating his up, almost urgently.

Seeing Isaac cry and moan his name so many times had definitely taken an illogical toll on the moondweller. “Isa…ac. I’ll put it now. It might hurt initially but I am sure it will feel good in no time.” Indeed, Dex’s own manhood was a lot thicker than the fingers he had endured before, his ass feeling as if it was tearing apart. Dex pushed through and shoved it all the way inside in one go, Isaac’s expression immortalized in his eyes.

“Ah…. A-Aaaahhh…!” Isaac’s senses almost went out just from that alone, the sheer force and mass of Dex spreading him wide open. It wasn’t just that, however, as it slid a lot deeper than his fingers. He could feel something large and warm filling his insides, his lower half starting to feel even hotter than before. “Haahhh… Ah-ahhh… Nghhh… D-Dex…” The sobbing returned, Isaac’s hands clenching the sheets.

“You… have such a nice face. I wouldn’t have never thought you were so cute, Isaac. I can’t get enough. I… want to break you even more. I want to see your face… hear your cries. Why are you so stimulating? It’s nonsensical but I can’t get enough.” He lifted Isaac’s legs over his arms, holding his back higher. With eyes of a predator, Dex began to move, in and out, gradually increasing his pace as Isaac’s body was becoming used to him. “Ah… Hah…” A sensation of pleasure and adrenaline took over Dex as well, not having realized until then that this relaxation method was meant for both of them. Perhaps the moving of his own penis had made him understand how the organ was meant to be used or maybe he was acting solely through instinct at some point, but something made him reach for Isaac’s much smaller penis and stroke it up and down, to ease his pain.

“Ahhh… H-Haahhhh… I-I have no i-ideaa...ah… of w-what you’re talking about… Hahh… Nghhh…” Without a choice, Isaac’s legs wrapped around Dex’s back, holding him closer. “Haa-ahh…. Ahhhh! H-Haahh…” Although the pain went away much harder than before, eventually all he could feel was pleasure as sweet as honey. He couldn’t run away or stop his voice from continuously breaking so Isaac eventually gave in to his own instincts as well, letting go of the sheets and attaching his arms to Dex’s neck instead. Dex saw that as an opportunity to nibble more on Isaac’s soft skin as he continued to satisfy himself. “Ahhh! H-Haahhh… D-Dex… I… Nghh… I’m…” Everything went white as Isaac finally came, white sperm shooting out, between their stomachs. But Dex wasn’t nearly satisfied with that. The man was built to have endless stamina after all. He pressed one of his hands against Isaac’s neck, kissing him roughly before deciding to pull out and turn him around, his stomach pressed against the sheet. While holding his head in place, Dex continued to thrust deep inside him, not easing his pace at all. Once again, Isaac was at his mercy. “Haahhh… D-Dex… W-Wait… I-I c-caa-ahh…n’t t-taa-ah ke t-this much…. Haahh… Nghh…” _I’ll die. I’ll go insane. This is way past his initial plan! Dex, what the hell even happened! But…_ “Haahh…” It didn’t take long for Isaac to orgasm a second time, his conscience starting to fade. All he could feel or anything about was pleasure. Every corner of his body was drowning in ecstasy, making him unable to think of anything else.

Seemed like Dex had succeeded after all, at least for a little while. Dex picked up Isaac’s limp body, raising him up and holding him close, his back pressed against his chest. He was now plunging him from below, reaching even deeper inside. “Haa… Ah…” Dex’s rough moans were echoing in his ear. The change of position had made him more aware of his surroundings once again. “So… cute.” Dex kissed his check affectionately, using his hand to slightly turn Isaac’s face towards him. “Hah…” He glanced at his ugly face, covered in tears and snot. “Look at you… Such a mess.” He brushed his tears away with his finger at first, then decided to gently lick his face, eventually kissing Isaac. “Nghh…” Dex didn’t understand what he found so charming about Isaac in the first place but he was approaching his own limit. “I-Isaac…” He said, ejaculating at once, his cum leaking out after filling Isaac all the way inside. Isaac came again as well, resting his body against Dex.

For a reason he couldn’t explain, he found him a lot warmer and comforting than before. Isaac didn’t remember what happened after that. He woke up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, his glasses on the table. Dex was nowhere to be found. His body was so sore he couldn’t bring himself to stand up just yet so he only put his glasses on. He desperately needed a shower. “Ah… last night, what have I done? What have we done? I…”

He heard a knock on the door after that. It seemed Dex had returned after all. “You slept quite a while after that. How are you feeling? Was… that relaxing? You know, if you ever need relaxation therapy once again, you can always call me.”

“Dex… Ahaha… Is that so? I-I’ll keep it in mind. I feel fine. I will rest for a while longer, though…” _It seems that I still have to go through the trouble of explaining Dex just what went on between us. I am so embarrassed I could die!_

**Author's Note:**

> MY SHIP HAS SAILED!! DEX SMILED AT ISAAC I AM LOSING MY MIND. I was out there shipping them before they were even cool ahahaha


End file.
